


Best Match

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Matchmaking, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Kaoru asks Carla to find him a partner. Of course, it's Kojiro.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155
Collections: Between the sheets for 60 minutes





	Best Match

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sk8 fic! I had this plot bunny in my head after I read the Chill Out! manga. Totally unbetaed and written as part of a 60 minute challenge in one of the servers I'm in. The prompt was "cherry" so I may have just used that as an excuse to write Cherry Blossom.

"Carla, have you finished the calculations?"

Kaoru's AI flashed and beeped. "Yes. I have your matches."

He didn't trust the algorithms from the dating apps so he simply downloaded the data and ran using his own calculations with Carla. This would allow him to find a perfect match.

"Who's my highest match? I won't settle for anyone but the best." He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms in satisfaction.

"Kojiro Nando, also known as Joe in the underground skateboarding world, 'S.'"

Kaoru nearly fell out of his chair. " _What_?"

"He's a near-perfect match. You have complementary personalities."

"That can't be true!"

"The two of you have been romantically involved in the past, have you not?"

Kaoru was beginning to regret programming an AI as intelligent as Carla. "Yes, very much in the past." He chewed on his lip, recalling their nights together all through high school and college. "We weren't _romantic_ , though."

"If you say so, sir."

He checked his watch. Korjiro's restaurant would be closing soon, the perfect opportunity to confront him with this information. This wasn't exactly how he thought his night would go but Kaoru trusted Carla's report. Plus, he'd been in love with Kojiro for years.

After combing his hair and changing into a lightweight kimono, he hopped onto Carla and skated to Sialaluce, his stomach churning as he got closer.

There were a few customers remaining inside, namely a few high school students giggling over their phones. He scowled, seating himself at the bar in his usual spot. Kojiro turned, his eyes widening when he saw Kaoru.

"Surprised to see me?"

"Everything okay with Adam?" A hint of concern showed in Kojiro's eyes.

Kaoru shrugged, turning away from Kojiro's gaze. "Nothing's changed, if that's what you're asking. I wanted to talk after you close."

"Oh, okay." Kojiro looked at the booth of kids. "Oi! We're closing! Pay your check!"

They grumbled, threw a few bills on the table, and left.

"You didn't have to do that." Kaoru watched Kojiro collect the money and bus the table.

Kojiro ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Something's up. So tell me."

He cleared his throat. "I ran some calculations today."

"Oh?" Kojiro locked the door and switched off the outdoor lights, closing the blinds. "What did your precious Carla tell you this time?"

"I wanted to use a superior algorithm to find a romantic partner. The dating applications are untrustworthy."

Kojiro burst into laughter, starting to put up the chairs on the tables. "You really do want to use math to control every aspect of your life, don't you? I swear, Kaoru, it wouldn't kill you to live a little, take some risk every once in a while."

He glared at Kojiro. "Carla told me _you_ were my best match out of everyone in a 20 mile radius."

"Oh." Kojiro stopped laughing and rested his hands on the back of a chair. "So you're here to do what, exactly?"

"I don't know!" Shit, he really hadn't thought this through. "You're on a quest to fuck your way through as many women as you can. I looked at your dating profile; you didn't even list men as a preference. I don't understand how Carla was able to bypass that but we must be pretty compatible for that to happen."

Kojiro looked away and mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you just say?"

He walked around the table and sat in a chair across from Kaoru. "I _said_ that I like men. You know that."

Kaoru frowned. "Then why not fuck your way through them too?"

"Because I've loved exactly one person my entire life and he's only entertaining the idea of being with me because his AI told him to date me." Kojiro rolled his eyes and stood up. "I need to do the dishes. Are you going to help or are you leaving?"

"Wait." Kaoru grabbed Kojiro's wrist. "What if I felt the same and Carla was just a catalyst to make progress?"

"I'm listening."

"We never actually broke up because we weren't ever boyfriends."

"Semantics."

Kaoru threaded their fingers together and he looked up at Kojiro. "We fell out of, well, whatever we had, because it was easier that way. But I want to try again. If, of course, you want to."

Kojiro sighed and Kaoru's stomach sank. "Carla can't charge in the bedroom."

He smacked Kojiro's chest. "Carla is far superior to your Alexa!"

"Kaoru, shut up and kiss me."

Even though he was half-tempted to walk away over the slight on his AI, Kaoru threw his arms around Kojiro and kissed him.

It was heady and familiar. Kaoru moaned into Kojiro's mouth as he realized how much he missed their kisses. Kojiro closed his arms around Kaoru's waist, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened.

They pulled away, breathing heavily. A smile tugged at Kaoru's lips. "That was-"

"Really good."

"You said you had dishes to do?"

Kojiro blinked. "Oh, right. I need to finish closing the restaurant."

Kaoru grinned. "Well then, I'll be upstairs in your bed once you're ready. Carla can stay down here if you plug her in and apologize."

"It's a computer, not a person!" Kojiro pouted. "If you help me, I could finish this faster."

Kaoru ignored him and headed upstairs, leaving Kojiro alone and sexually frustrated in the restaurant. He grumbled and found Carla's charging port.

"Carla, Kaoru wants me to apologize to you."

The skateboard lit up. "Joe, you don't need to apologize but a thank you would be appreciated."

Kojiro frowned. "Why would I do that?"

"Kaoru asked me to find him the perfect match. With that as my primary directive, I didn't need to run any calculations to know that was you."

"Oh." Kojiro was torn between being grateful or terrified that a robot was that skilled at nuance. "Well, thank you."

"You're welcome. We'll revisit my presence in the bedroom soon, I'm sure."

Kojiro shuddered and scurried across the restaurant to the kitchen. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on [Twitter](HTTP://www.twitter.com/ashiiblack) but I'm mostly in BNHA.


End file.
